Erased From History
by MysticSSJTwin
Summary: Years ago, the Mystic and Super Sayains lived in peace and dominated the Northern Quadrent as a force of good. However, when a power hungry King tries to Eliminate all Super Sayains, the Mystics are forced to retreat from Vegetasai. Alone and on a new planet, what can they do when they find out their old King was just following orders? Background for Nothing Is As it Seems. R&R


Vegetasai was in ruins. The once beautiful blue and green planet was now barren on one side. Where rivers and streams once were are now just ruts where the dead are tossed. Mountainsides that were once covered in trees now are nothing more than boulders to hide behind. Where once this side of the planet was teeming with life, it is now littered with the bones and decaying bodies of both animals and Sayains alike.

A lone figure clad in worse for wear armor stood on top of one of the last mountains left on this side of the planet. His spiky white hair swayed back and forth in the wind put off from his blinding white aura. He looked down at the blood encrusted gauntlets covering his hands and for the first time in weeks he began to examine his current state. His black and purple armor was scuffed and scratched and drenched in Brown-tailed Sayain blood. His black spandex under the armor was missing chunks on his arms and right leg, and his left shoulder guard was shattered. His skin showing through the tattered remains of his spandex under suit was burnt and blistered from the Ki blasts and the sand and rock constantly being flung around from explosions.

He slowly turned his attention back to the battle raging at the bottom of the mountain. If any were close enough they could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes from watching his comrades from both sides die. He clenched his eyes shut as the anger started to flood through as he started remembering how things used to be. He knew that for over a thousand years the two Sayain species had lived in peace and harmony. He remembered the celebrations that took place after battles and wars were won. The sparring matches, the tournaments, the friendship, his friends. He knew that everything about this war was wrong, and he knew he needed to do something fast. The planet would die if this kept up.

He knew he only had two options and both made him feel sick to his stomach. Either he could use his full power and attack the Super Sayains at the bottom and destroy them, or he could leave the battlefield and investigate the actual cause of this war. 'Something is not right with this,' he thought to himself. The Black-tailed Sayain king Diamere had proclaimed to them that a Super Sayain had destroyed the ship which held his daughter while she was leaving the planet with a squad of Mystic Sayains to negotiate a treaty with a tyrant that had nearly been crushed by the Sayain Co-operative Nation months prior. King Vegeta denied any action had taken place. His King had grown angry and called in his guards as did King Vegeta. A riot soon broke out and quickly escalated into a full blown war. Friend fought Friend, brother fought brother. Households where the two species intermingled were exterminated by both sides. 'So many atrocities have been committed already without proof' he mused silently. 'there must be-'

He was broken from his train of thought as he tilted his head to the side to avoid the punch coming for the back of his head and flipped over the kick from his second attacker, his legs flicking back with ease catching both in the face with his feet and landed on his feet facing them. He started to growl at them in anger at being attacked but stopped when he recognized them.

"Salsa? Pep'? " he called their names in confusion and slightly in sadness.

"Don't you Dare call me that like were friends traitor!" the man he called Pep' exclaimed in anger. "I know what you did to my sister!"

Dentarius flinched. Elza was the only woman he had ever felt close to. He shuddered in remembrance when his king tore her head from her shoulders in front of the king. Dentarius wanted to kill his king right then and there but he was bound by an oath of fealty, but he knew something was off by the look of sadistic joy on Diamere's face when he did so.

"Pep' I swear I had no clue that was going on. I CARED FOR HER! I didn't know Diamere was going to do that. Hell I didn't even know he had ordered her capture for the peace talk." He whispered sullenly with his head down as the two newcomers circled around him.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass! You stood by and did nothing while that monster for a King of yours murdered my sister and I WILL see you burn in hell for that!" Pep' growled as he and Salza attacked from opposite sides. Dentarius ducked under Salza's high kick and grabbed her other ankle and rolled to his back using the momentum to throw her into her husband making them crash into the rocks behind them. They growled and got up and started powering up screaming as their hair flickered from black to gold and with a final scream they ascended to the super Sayain state.

Dentarius frowned. "You both know I'm still stronger and faster than both of you combined. You can't win and I don't want to hurt any more of my friends," he said darkly "If I had wanted to I could have destroyed every Super Sayain on this planet weeks ago." He finished angrily as they ignored him and charged.

He couldn't help it. Instantly he felt his power level skyrocket and he screamed as the power started tearing at his cells once again. Salza and Pep' stopped in their tracks in shock at the scene before them. The Sayains at the bottom of the mountain stopped and stared up at Dentarius in disbelief. No one had ever felt anything as massive as they were feeling right now, and quite frankly even though they were Sayains, it scared quite a few of them. Dentarius grew a few inches and his muscles bulged out further stretching his armor even more. His white hair grew taller and spikier and stood straight up as tiny bits of bioelectricity started sprouting all over his body. His whole body began glowing brighter and brighter like a star, and when the screaming stopped his energy lashed out blasting the top of the mountain of and throwing his opponents off and into the air.

He roared out with one last bellow "I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS SENSELESS SLAUGHTER ANYMORE!" and then he was gone, moving so fast that no one could track him. On his sudden departure both sides ordered their men to fall back and regroup.

Dent flew straight to his HQ and stormed past the troops there. He headed immediately for the central command and once there closed his eyes. He felt out with his Ki and ordered the machines to life. He forced a communication between the Command and all other outposts and officers. Once they were all up Dent glared fiercely at the officers for a long moment. Each of them felt themselves start to sweat as they knew exactly whose power level it was that dwarfed theirs so completely.

Finally he growls slowly, "I want EVERY Black-tailed soldier at base for departure in 10 minutes. This is a full tactical withdraw from the planet. I will have everything ready and our destination set. Is that clear?"

General Arn looked at the younger general and collected himself and cleared his throat before speaking. "If I may ask, why are we withdrawing? We can still-" he was cut off by General Dentarius slamming his hands on the railing in front of him obliterating it into a thousand pieces and shouted at the Sayain, "WHAT? WE CAN STILL _**WIN**_? AT WHAT COST? HOW MANY MORE SAYAIN LIVES ARE YOU WILLING TO SACRIFICE?! BESIDES, IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE WILL DESTROY THE PLANET!" the other officers were really sweating bullets now and Dent called himself down. Slightly. "Order the withdrawal. You now have 8 minutes." And with that he cut the Comms and the hailed King Vegeta's Court.

He was greeted with the sight of a confused but pissed off King Vegeta. "You'd better have a good excuse for calling over here you disgusting excuse for Sayain genes," he growled menacingly at Dent. Dent looked back with a blank face. "I'm calling an immediate withdrawal from the planet. Don't make me change my mind you Inbred monkey." He said back slowly, articulating every syllable of the last few words. Vegeta's expression changed drastically to a look of confusion. "You're what?"

"I'm ordering a withdrawal because this war is pointless. We will destroy the planet before one side triumphs." He paused and closed his eyes to concentrate and used his key to disable the Comm recorder and sensed for any nearby power levels before opening his eyes and staring fiercely into Vegeta's. "I personally think it was all a huge set up. Your Niece Aralia, the one that was executed, I had been courting her for 2 years." The King growled at this information. 'It certainly explains why he couldn't kill her when his King ordered him to'. Dent continues, "About a year ago King Diamere expressed his interest in her but she kept turning him down. I made my intentions to mate with her clear a few days later. Suddenly the next week I was sent to Planet Arratta and…" Dentarius trailed off looking down remembering the events that took place there.

"And what?" King Vegeta demanded.

Dentarius looked him full in the eyes and growled "This happened." He motioned to himself up and down, indicating his new transformation. The king nodded in understanding, putting together that something awful must have happened to him there. "Go on."

"When I got back Diamere was extremely shocked to see me, and apparently news had spread that I had been killed. He has hinted to me multiple times that he wished he could court Aralia since then and has even offered his daughter to me. And now? Suddenly Aralia decided to destroy the girl's ship? Aralia would never kill a defenseless person, nor sneak attack someone let alone one of her friends. Something sinister is going on here and I swear to you King Vegeta, I will get to the bottom of this.

The king nodded and after a moment said finally, "you have 1 hour to be off my planet. Any Black-tails left will be exterminated on sight. I will order all troops back to the Citadel."

Dentarius nods and is about to cut the call before whispering quietly so only King Vegeta could hear, "Our old sparring grounds. Under the rock we would eat. Go there after we are gone. You can thank me if we ever meet again."

Dentarius then shuts off the Comms without waiting for a reply and then used his Ki to surf through the planetary charts to find a similar planet they could inhabit. He finally called one and brought it up to the main screen. "Planet Typhon. Hmmm, rain is nearly identical, its atmospheric pressure is twice as much and gravity is 4 times stronger. But at least it'll have everything we need." He muttered to himself and sent the coordinates to every ship in the fleet and had ignition set for 30 minutes.

Dent smiled to himself in relief, but it quickly faded. He felt his presence before he spoke. "I see you enjoy playing King, _General_ Dentarius." The King said his title with a sneer. Dent turned and looked at the man scathingly. "My Liege." He monotoned.

The king looked at him in disgust, "How DARE you order a retreat?! You are NOT. THE. KING!" he spat in anger. Dentarius looked up in anger and rose to his feet "I AM THE MASTER GENERAL! I CONTROL THE ARMY! NOT YOU! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, THEN TAKE IT UP WITH THE COUNCIL!" and stormed past him as the king sputtered in shock at his complete lack of respect. Dentarius continued out into the main room of the vast ship that was a big as a small town. He turned to one of the Lieutenant and asked curtly, "Is everyone on board?" the Lieutenant nodded "Yes Master General." Dent smiled gratefully and waved him on and felt out with his Ki to the ship and every ship they held and forced his Ki into the systems and initiated the launch sequence.

The king had just regained his composure and stormed out after his insubordinate general, and if he had it his way, dead general, when he felt the launch sequence starting. He roared in anger and frustration and stormed out searching for Dent and stopped only to order the Head Engineer to stop the launch sequence. The poor Engineer sputtered "w-we c-c-cant your M-Majesty. Something has t-taken control of the s-system and we can't override it." The king shook with anger and powered up ascending and sliced his hand through the air. The Engineers eyes bugged out of his head and tried to scream but the king's hand cut clean through his neck, separating it from his shoulders.

Everything went silent. The entire hall had seen the King take the Engineer's life, which is the most grievous of crimes and no one was exempt from trial. Not even the king. Dentarius felt the life force drain from someone in the room and looked at first in shock. Then anger. Then pure, unadulterated rage. His eyes glowed white and his entire body lit up light the brightest star in the sky before settling back down to a white aura. He flinched and fazed from view only to reappear with his hand around the kings throat holding him up with one hand against a pillar in the ship. He started gathering Ki in his hand to end the King's miserable life, while the Sayain in question just hung their choking and trying with all his might to release himself from the Mystic Sayains grip.

"STOP!"

Even in his enraged state Dentarius recognized the voice that cut through the air. And he sighed in frustration as he reabsorbed the Ki in his hand.

"Drop him Master General Dentarius."

Dent dropped him to the floor and the corner of his lip curled up for a moment in satisfaction, before turning to look at the 5 Sayains he knew were behind him. He dipped his head in respect. "Council members."

"Master General Dentarius you are hereby placed under arrest to stand trial for forcing us all from our home planet without the consent of either the council or the King."

The King smirked to himself happily.

"And Attacking the Sayain King. You are hereby forthwith stripped of your title until your guilt or innocence is proven."

Now the king was smirking openly and said to Dentarius, "It is over for you _Dentarius_. I will make sure of that." Then he starts to walk away happier than he had been for a very long while.

"Wait!" one of the council members cried out. The king stopped in his tracks and turned slowly.

By the Authority of the Council, King Diamere you are hereby under arrest for the murder of a fellow Sayain. You are forthwith stripped of your title as King until your guilt or innocence is proven."

Now it was Dent's turn to smirk at the king, "This isn't over yet."


End file.
